Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2018
00:09:30 * Sophiedp test 00:10:32 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:11:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:14:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:23:02 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:34:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:32:26 -!- The Last Booker DeWitt has joined Special:Chat 02:37:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:38:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:40:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:41:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:41:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:43:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:43:28 ............ 02:44:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:02:56 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:09:43 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:09:44 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:13:27 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:15:44 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:18:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:18:52 Hi Wonder bug 03:19:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:20:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:20:36 Where are you? 03:20:42 ?? 03:20:57 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:21:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:21:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:21:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:22:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:22:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:23:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:23:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:25:29 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:30:03 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:30:16 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:30:45 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:30:45 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:35:32 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:35:32 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:37:29 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:37:35 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:38:23 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:38:24 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:40:20 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:40:21 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:40:37 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:40:38 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:41:18 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:41:56 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:44:29 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:45:49 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:47:01 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 03:48:02 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 03:49:47 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 04:00:25 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 04:01:17 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 04:13:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:39:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:18:49 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 09:19:36 -!- Jeanne68 has left Special:Chat 12:06:32 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 12:06:48 salam fay 15:15:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:15:49 Hi Sophiedp! 15:16:40 Smile 15:16:46 ... 15:17:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:19:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:19:57 Hi! 15:19:58 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:20:14 MarinateloveAdrien 15:20:20 Nice to meet you 15:20:35 Finally Anoara 15:20:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:20:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:20:58 �� 15:21:16 You can call me Ano 15:22:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:22:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:22:30 Ok Ano, from where are you? 15:22:42 I am from India 15:22:44 And you 15:22:49 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:22:50 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:23:21 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:23:28 I am here from April 15:23:56 From Lebanon 15:24:07 Nice! 15:24:14 Also call me Rim 15:24:23 OK Rim 15:24:37 I am a girl age 14 15:25:27 Finally I've got friends. okay I'm 15 by the way 15:26:02 Rim are you a boy or girl 15:26:18 Yes I got a new friend here 15:26:26 Of course a girl 15:26:55 I have many friends here...... 17 friends! 15:27:38 You're my first cool huh 15:27:54 Haha.. 15:28:02 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:28:03 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:28:31 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:28:40 I think I'm in love HAHAHA 15:28:52 Hi Dancape! 15:28:59 Nice to see you again 15:29:02 Hello! 15:29:18 In love!! Oooo 15:29:20 Nice 15:29:33 Yeah hi dandcape 15:30:07 Hello! 15:30:17 Are you New? 15:30:23 Whats up everyone 15:30:37 Yes she is new Dancape 15:30:46 Can you introduce you're self dandcape?And yeah I'm new 15:31:30 I am Dancape, Daniel or Dan and I have been on the wiki for a few months. 15:31:50 Can you be my second friend? 15:32:00 I am here from April 15:32:22 Ano sorry 15:32:28 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:32:42 Why sorry 15:32:55 Rim 15:33:54 Cause I didn't talk to you when I talked to dandcape. 15:34:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:34:22 I really love you 15:34:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:02 Ano are you there? 15:35:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:35:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:57 No it's okay 15:36:21 That is private message 15:37:14 OK please wait for me for a while I will come back soon 15:38:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:38:22 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:40:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:41:23 Thanks bestie 15:41:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:41:58 I am back 15:42:19 I have given you a message on your message wall 15:42:32 Are you wanna to see it 15:42:52 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 15:43:19 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:43:32 salam fay 15:43:38 Hi Zamir. hassani 15:43:52 EID MUBARAK 15:44:45 OK bye 15:44:53 EID MUBARA 15:45:06 ok 15:45:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:45:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:46:17 Hi I am back 15:47:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:47:25 theory Episodio 17 18 19 15:47:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:48:08 Umm... 15:48:20 Style Qeen 15:48:29 Reverser 15:48:40 And Frozer 15:49:11 on 15:51:18 Style Qeen.17 15:51:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:51:49 I gotta go 15:51:52 Bye 15:52:08 Queen Wasp.18 15:52:13 Yes 15:52:13 Malediktor .19 15:52:26 I don't know 15:52:31 Bye 15:53:43 "Gagotor".20 15:54:00 And Frozer 15:54:10 And Frozer 21 15:54:28 Reverser.22 15:55:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:55:21 Episodio.23.24.25 16:02:23 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:02:48 Definitely ;) 16:04:07 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 16:07:10 salam fay 16:07:23 Episodio 16:15:53 salam 16:16:09 ): 16:16:22 ^_^ 16:24:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:29:14 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 16:29:24 salam fay 16:29:52 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:30:04 hi 16:30:34 Episodio.17.18.19 16:30:53 ? 16:31:40 Episodio.17.18.19 16:31:52 Style Qeen 16:31:52 Queen Wasp 16:31:52 Malediktor 16:32:01 Episodio.20.21.22 16:32:05 what 16:32:22 Episodio.20.21.22 16:32:29 Gagotor 16:32:29 And Frozer 16:32:29 Reverser 16:32:46 Epitheorysodio.23.24.25 16:32:58 ok bye 16:33:20 no 16:33:36 bye 16:34:02 on ): 16:34:16 :P 16:34:19 bye 16:34:25 ok 16:34:57 ok bye see you soon 16:36:12 xy Episodio .23.24 16:42:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:43:20 salam fay 16:43:28 hi 16:43:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:44:30 -!- Xadrienette has joined Special:Chat 16:44:53 salam 16:45:00 hi 16:45:34 -!- Xadrienette has joined Special:Chat 16:46:35 -!- Xadrienette has left Special:Chat 16:47:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:47:24 hi 16:47:27 Hi 16:47:34 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 16:47:44 Assalamu Alaikum 16:48:01 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:48:13 Hi Rim 16:48:27 Hi Ano 16:48:43 Hi!!! 16:49:04 Can I ask you a question 16:49:37 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:49:41 .... 16:49:50 Sure 16:49:58 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:50:05 Rim... Have you watched Pokemon? 16:50:45 Sure...well actually 1 ep hahaha 16:51:02 Do you like it 16:51:18 I am a big fan of pokemon! 16:51:29 It's kinda cute 16:51:49 Ooo I am sending you a link of a video ok 16:51:50 theory xy Episode 23 : "Vivremuse" XY est akumatisé. ( 8 juillet 16:52:01 Also I can do the pikachu voice 16:52:04 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:52:13 Hi Dancape 16:52:21 OK I am sending the liml 16:52:28 I mean link 16:52:56 Vivremuse" XY est akumatisé 16:53:00 Zmir I think that you are from an Arabic country 16:53:17 ok 16:53:32 https://youtu.be/zzfvKsCxzpg please open the link 16:53:36 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 16:53:44 Vivremuse" XY Episodio .23.24 16:53:58 So you are arabic 16:54:10 And please watch it full MarinateloveAdrien 16:54:27 Please open the link ���� 16:54:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 16:54:50 Yes he is a Arabian I think 16:55:13 Because his language is Arabic 16:55:24 Vivremuse" XY xy +chole 16:56:01 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:56:22 He is, I think. 16:56:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:56:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:57:09 Dancape have you watched Pokemon? 16:57:37 Vivremuse" XY est akumatisé 16:57:37 chloe + xy ^_^ 16:57:43 Yes, but not a lot. 16:57:52 Do you like it 16:58:40 https://youtu.be/zzfvKsCxzpg please open the link it my favourite episode of pokemon ever 16:58:56 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 16:59:28 xy + chlor ): 16:59:57 Vivremuse ! 17:00:06 OK bye 17:01:12 Vivremuse" XY Episodio .23.24 17:01:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:05:11 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 17:05:27 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 17:07:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:07:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:08:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:08:39 Anoara 17:08:42 ano 17:08:48 l am here 17:09:22 Anoara Khatun 17:09:26 ano 17:09:26 l am here 17:10:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:10:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:10:22 I Jallybug 17:10:25 Jall 17:10:30 I am here 17:14:47 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:15:25 hi 17:15:31 Vivremuse" XY Episodio .23.24 17:15:33 Hi 17:16:25 Vivremuse" XY miraculous ladybug 2 17:17:36 hi 17:17:53 Hello! 17:18:16 Vivremuse" XY miraculous ladybug 2 17:19:48 ok 17:20:19 OK 17:22:34 Mermaculos, 2 episode 23 24 + Vivremuse" XY 17:22:46 Jallybug hi 17:23:17 xy Akumatized xy Vivremuse" XY 17:23:18 hi 17:23:42 Jallybug Mermaculos, 2 episxy Akumatized xy Vivremuse" XYode 23 24 17:24:09 what 17:25:12 XY Akumatized xy Vivremuse Mermaculos 17:25:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:25:27 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:25:44 miraculou sladybug episode 23 24 + Vivremuse" XY 17:25:50 Jallybug 18:41:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:11:25 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 19:11:56 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 19:58:52 -!- Miraculous spoiler has joined Special:Chat 21:48:22 -!- FlorasAreReallyCool228 has joined Special:Chat 22:09:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:34:56 -!- Limegirl17 has joined Special:Chat 22:36:54 -!- Limegirl17 has joined Special:Chat 22:36:58 -!- Limegirl17 has joined Special:Chat 22:37:04 -!- Limegirl17 has joined Special:Chat 22:39:33 -!- Limegirl17 has left Special:Chat 22:54:37 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:25:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:38:44 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:39:19 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 18